Llorar por ti es lo único que hago
by Priss
Summary: HEEROxRELENA. Oneshot. ¿Qué se necesita para que un hombre aprenda a llorar?: La partida del ser amado y... quizás algo más.


_Llorar por ti es lo único que hago._

By: **Priss**

=========================================================================================

¿Qué se necesita para que un hombre aprenda a llorar?: La partida del ser amado y.... quizás algo más.

=========================================================================================

La botella de vino caro voló momentáneamente hasta que terminó por estrellarse con el muro de la habitación, resultando de esto incontables fragmentos sobre el piso.

La botella estaba vacía, el contenido fue totalmente ingerido por un hombre que intentaba inútilmente resolver sus problemas de esta forma. Obviamente esto no había sido un buen resultado y solo le había acarreado más problemas, desdicha y soledad, a su ya tan difícil existencia.

Pero, ni bebiéndose todo el licor del mundo podría cambiar los hechos de la vida. Su mujer.... su amada mujer lo había abandonado sin importarle todos los años que llevaban juntos, mucho antes de su matrimonio aun. Toda una vida cuidando su relación, su amor.... para nada, todo fue un desperdicio y perdida de tiempo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la partida y consecuente ausencia de su esposa le habían destrozado por completo aquella vida que en algún momento llegó a creer perfecta.

Y ahora, ahora se sumerge en el alcohol para tratar de olvidar. No, más bien quiere recordar, si!, recordar aquellos días en que vivía de forma tranquila y feliz a lado de su mujer.... y su pequeño hijo.

Así, el joven cerró los ojos anhelante de aquel ayer que ya jamás volvería a el....

¡Era verdad!. Relena había logrado, quizás sin intentarlo, que el se enamorara perdidamente de ella.

Fue un largo y casi perfecto noviazgo el que mantuvieron a pesar de sus estrictos trabajos. El tiempo pasó y con este el cariño que Heero tenia por Relena parecía ir creciendo sin limite alguno. Tanto era ese cariño que se tragó el orgullo en más de una ocasión para pedirle disculpas a la joven por una riña de la cual a veces ni siquiera había sido culpa suya, pero moría por que llegase la reconciliación.

Le había regalado cientos de rosas, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero la cuenta ya había perdido de los besos y caricias; de aquellas noches en la cama, hermosas noches que iniciaron mucho antes de que le pidiese matrimonio. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera fue una propuesta, el recordarse a si mismo en aquella situación: Decirle "casémonos" exigiendo una respuesta afirmativa no era exactamente una petición.

Ella le había dado tanto.... su vida, su cuerpo, su amor.... un hijo. Un varón que para estas alturas contaba con cuatro años de edad, un pequeño que no entendía el porque su madre a su lado ya no estaba o porque había sido alejado de su padre y obligado a vivir con los que, sabia, eran sus tíos: Duo y Hilde.

No, el era demasiado inocente como para comprender que su madre lo había abandonado y, que por ello, su papá se pasaba los días enteros ingiriendo toda clase de bebida embriagante que le ayudara a soportar el vacío que anidaba en su alma.

Pero en cuanto a lo anterior, ¿Qué le había dado él?: Nada, nada en verdad. Quizás por ello lo había abandonado, quizás por ello se culpaba de la ausencia de la mujer.

Por ahora, Heero solo deseaba ahogarse en el sabor del licor y en los recuerdos de su bella esposa.

¿Cuánto la extrañaba?!. Si lo había hecho depender tanto de su presencia; que sus besos fueran estrictamente necesarios antes y después de dormir. Y que sus caricias alguna vez fueran un fuerte sedante para calmar esas ansias que lo recorrían.

Lo había mal acostumbrado a las sesiones, casi diarias, de sexo; no, no era sexo, aquello era la más pura y necesaria demostración de amor que ambos se profesaban; era unir sus cuerpos durante un lapso corto de tiempo para tratar de contrarrestar la enorme distancia y la compleja diferencia que existía entre sus cuerpos.

Ahora que su memoria regresaba, él le había propuesto tener otro hijo. Planeado; unirse con ese único objetivo y ampliar esa pequeña pero hermosa familia que ya tenían.

Recordó también que ella rió ligeramente sin siquiera tratar de imaginar el pasar de nuevo por el embarazo. Toda una odisea que irónicamente ambos disfrutaron y que en aquella ocasión ella aceptó gustosa en volver a sufrir tan solo por complacer a su esposo.

" Que tontería. "     Pensó, pues todos sus planes para el futuro se vieron frustrados por el abandono de su pareja, y aquel bebé que tanto planearon  jamás llego a nacer. 

Fue peor con las palabras que le dejo como recuerdo y tortura:

_ Te amo. _

De que le servían si había roto aquella promesa de permanecer para siempre a su lado.

Un trago más a una nueva botella, la última después de tantos días de beber sin medida alguna, y más recuerdos de la mujer que venían a atormentarlo.

Le era imposible acostumbrarse a no estar con ella. Extrañaba incluso el raro sabor de la comida que preparaba; lo cual casi nunca hacia y cuando lo llegaba a hacer el resultado no era muy bueno que digamos; pero eso no importaba el comía gustoso no importando cuán atroz fuera el resultado, sabia perfectamente que Relena lo hacia con su mejor esfuerzo esperando agradarle a su pareja.

Extrañaba también el sonido de su voz. Ese hermoso sonido que aun con tono enojado le hacia saber que alguien en el mundo se preocupaba por él.

Y sin mencionar el escándalo que se formaba cuando ella reprendía a su pequeño hijo; eran situaciones tensas y graciosas a la vez.

Pero ahora.... no tenia esposa, había sido alejado de su único hijo y él sabia perfectamente que eso era lo mejor.

Quería odiarla, odiarla tanto o más de lo que la amaba, odiarla por dejarlo solo. Pero eso jamás seria siquiera posible.

Y es que....No lo había dejado porque ese fuera su deseo, ¡no!. No había escapado entre la oscuridad de la madrugada para alejarse de el; tampoco lo había traicionado con otro hombre; cambiarlo por otro.... eso no había pasado.

Sin embargo, cuanto deseaba que todas esas hubieran sido la razón de la falta de su presencia. Así al menos.... por lo menos ella....

" Estaría viva en este momento. " 

Con estas palabras, Heero volvía a la cruda realidad. De nuevo el alcohol dejaba de surtir efecto para mostrarle así que su esposa no estaba con el en ese preciso momento porque ya no existía en este mundo.

Relena, su más que amada Relena, había sido victima de la muerte, o mejor dicho de un loco que no aceptaba sus ideas pacifistas; alguien que quizás consideraba que las guerras eran mil veces mejor que la vida en paz. Ese fue el desquiciado que entre la multitud de una de tantas conferencias políticas que la mujer realizaba le disparó vaciando las balas del arma que portaba en el frágil cuerpo de la chica a la que el tanto quería.

Y él, que se suponía era un soldado perfecto, su guardaespaldas por decisión y necesidad propia, nada pudo hacer para impedir aquello.... tan solo mirar aterrado como su esposa era perforada por las balas, y volviéndose loco en ese momento lograr atrapar al asesino. Deseaba más que nada matarlo con sus propias manos, pero sus compañeros lo detuvieron con sumo esfuerzo antes de poder desquitarse un poco.

De nada había servido el que él mismo fuese su guardaespaldas personal. Es cierto, así podría estar cerca de ella día y noche, ¿y de que le sirvió?; la asesinaron frente a sus propios ojos como si de una burla se tratase. ¡Fue un perfecto inútil!.

Fue peor aun el recordar las ultimas palabras que ella le dijese durante su agonía:

"Cuándo llegues a casa, por favor cierra la ventana del balcón.... olvide hacerlo hoy. " 

En ese momento, y aun ahora, no sabia si reír, llorar o enfadarse aun más ante aquellas palabras tan tranquilas, como si no estuviese escapándosele la vida.... como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.

Y aun cuando sus amigos, veteranos de las guerras contra la alianza y Oz, intentaron sacarlo de su encierro y destrozo personal nada de lo que el resto del mundo hiciera por reanimarlo podría reemplazar al cariño de aquella mujer. Esa mujer que cuando jóvenes deseó matar, la misma que lo perdono y acepto estar con el hasta que la muerte los separase.

_" Esa estúpida frase. "_         = Pensó =           _" Esa estúpida frase no hace más que recordarme que ella finalmente no esta aquí. "_

Relena no volvería a besarlo; no lo acariciaría con sus suaves manos sin una razón para hacerlo. Jamás volvería a sentir esa figura, tan perfecta, entre sus brazos y las sabanas mojadas. Y sus oídos, no volverían a regocijarse con el par de palabras que se habían vuelto tan monótonas, tan esperadas y conocidas, ese "te amo" se había apagado por completo, porque desde el momento en que Relena dejara de respirar no había vuelto a escuchar esa frase.

Si los labios de la mujer estaban inmóviles, ¿quien le diría que lo amaba?, ¿quien?; si en toda su vida, en el basto universo solo una persona lo hizo..... una mujer, una mujer que ya había muerto.

Debía aceptarlo, tenia miedo de vivir el mundo sin ella; no podría.... eso era lo único imposible de lograr para él.

Y así, dando un último sorbo a la botella mientras se sumía más y más en su sufrir, pronuncio de nuevo aquellas palabras:

" Relena.... me haces tanta falta. " 

Y con esto, permitió que las lagrimas fluyeran nuevamente con verdadera libertad.

Ahora, además de beber, esto era lo único que sabia como hacer: llorar. Porque por fin había aprendido como hacerlo, lo hizo el día en que Relena cerró los ojos.... para no abrirlos jamás.

_The end._

======================================================================================

Por qué?, por qué?, por qué????. ¿Por qué siempre mato a Relena?.

La verdad es que es una idea muy ambiciosa el hacer sufrir a Heero por esto.

De cualquier forma, según algunos momentos en el anime... si sufriría por ella de esta forma y más.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
